


The Seven Weasleys

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, F/M, First Time, Happy Ending, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: Seven smutty drabbles for seven Weasleys. One was too reliable, and one was too overseas, and one was too fucked-up, and two were too much to handle, and one was too in love with another. And one was just right.





	The Seven Weasleys

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with woldy.

Tonks’ mum would approve of Bill, which is vaguely irritating. Tonks has never been a bad girl: band T-shirts and insolent eyebrows and unnatural hair do not a rebel make. Still, it’s disappointing that, having got involved with a subversive anti-Ministry group, she’s shagging the reliable oldest Weasley. For God’s sake, he works for a _bank_.

But he has long hair, and he likes it when she wraps it round a small fist and tugs hard. His mouth is wet and sends prickles of lust shivering across her skin. His cock forces her open deliciously.

Not bad for a first-timer.

~*~

Charlie’s skin is peppered with freckles and wide, shiny burns. They bunk off Order meetings while Tonks plays connect-the-dots. Bill will fill in the details later.

Charlie’s the most stress-releasing fuck Tonks has ever had. It’s delicious: they play and change position and take the Silencing charm off the room until one of them can’t take it any more. Usually her, to be truthful. Then she begs, pink-faced, and Charlie gets between her thighs and ploughs a fucking furrow through her cunt.

Nothing like it. She sucks the moisture from a peach during dinner, and thinks about her little aches.

~*~

Percy finds her at the Ministry. His jaw is tight, his eyes over-bright with intensity, and he walks into her so her side hits the plywood wall of her cubicle.

“I know you’re involved in this mess. What’s happening? They’re dragging Ginny into – ”

Tonks shoves him away. 

His hair’s dishevelled, he’s breathing hard. He looks like he’s on the edge, and something squeezes inside her. 

Ten minutes later Percy’s fucking her like it’s vengeance. Tonks’ thighs clench round his waist with each thrust, each groan.

Maliciously, she turns her hair scarlet. He makes a sobbing sound when he comes.

~*~

She likes how George smiles cheerily while the businessman’s brain whirrs behind his eyes. It’d be easy to underestimate him, but she’s not surprised by his reaction to her sudden kiss: his body pushing against hers, hot tongue flickering against her mouth, fingers making their way inside her knickers.

He leads her to the backroom, pulling off her top and thumbing her nipples. They strip fast; George sprawls in an armchair. Tonks straddles his lap, and they groan as her pussy hits his cock. 

She sinks down on his cock, relishing the thick length inside her, and starts to ride.

 

Warm, wide hands cup her breasts: not George’s hands. Tonks gasps and the movement of her body pushes her breasts further into – _Fred_ ’s hands. He’s standing behind her, smirking. The smirk is directed at George: a shared naughty grin that widens when Fred tweaks her nipple.

Tonks squeezes around George’s cock to make him gasp and starts moving again. George rubs her clit, Fred forces a finger in next to George’s cock. She convulses between them, held up by Fred’s arms.

Fred’s rubbing his cock against her, George is thrusting, she’s chasing orgasm –

They come together in a shuddering mess.

~*~

Ron’s brothers are old and nasty enough that she’s never felt guilty. With him...

She visits the Burrow a lot that summer, after Bill’s maiming.

Ron’s a good, experienced kisser; but when she slinks to his bed, he gapes. He lies carefully on top of her. His eyes fix on her face as he strokes her breasts, awkwardly reverent. She takes great joy in touching him, making his mouth open by sucking on his collarbone and nipple.

Ron comes fast, but his embarrassment’s charming. She gets herself off, rubbing against him, watching him blush at the sensation of her wetness.

~*~

By Easter Ginny’s face is thin. She holds herself differently now: straight-backed, her shoulders thrust back. She’s grown up.

It’s not like Tonks would have predicted. There’s no giggling and Ginny’s eyes don’t glaze over: they narrow like Percy’s. Tonks manages to press her to the mattress as they kiss and bite. 

Tonks goes down on her, breathing in Ginny’s heat and taste. Her orgasm rolls over her tongue. 

Ginny repays the favour, overzealous in her inexperience. Her determined look vanishes from Tonks’ vision when her eyes roll back.

Their fingers lace together, afterwards. Their hands are the same size.


End file.
